4-[3,5-bis(2-hydroxyphenyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl]benzoic acid commonly known as Deferasirox is represented by Formula I.

Deferasirox (exjade) is an iron chelating agent. Its main use is to reduce chronic iron overload in patients who are receiving long term blood transfusions for conditions such as beta-thalassemia and other chronic anemia's. It is a white to slightly yellow powder and it is practically insoluble in water and in an acid medium, the solubility increasing the pH.
Deferasirox was first disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,504 by Novartis, and its process is as shown in scheme I. The process comprises reacting the salicylamide with salicyloyl chloride by heating at 170° C. provides 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-benz[e][1,3]oxazin-4-one, which is finally cyclized with 4-hydrazinobenzoic acid in refluxing ethanol.

WO2009094956 of Farmak describes the process for the preparation of Deferasirox as shown in scheme II below. The process comprises the condensation of 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-benz[1,3]-oxazine-4-one with 4-hydrazinobenzoic acid in the presence of organic acid or a mixture of organic acid and an organic solvent.

WO2010023685 of Matrix describes the process for the preparation of Deferasirox as shown in scheme III. The process comprises the Salicylic acid reacted with thionyl chloride in the presence of solvent to give salicyloyl chloride, which is reacted with salicylamide to give 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-benz[1,3]-oxazine-4-one, then it is condensed with 4-hydrazino benzoic acid to give deferasirox.

The synthesis of Deferasirox described in earlier process, salicyloyl chloride is very unstable and particularly at higher temperature it will degrade gives impure product and low yields. Hence it is necessary to carried out the reaction at lower temperatures with solvent medium may gives better yield and desire purity. Therefore there is a continuing need for development of cost effective and industrially viable processes for manufacturing of Deferasirox.